


milking it for all it's worth

by TizennieTrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Cheating, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TizennieTrash/pseuds/TizennieTrash
Summary: mark and johnny are best friends.donghyuck is sent into heat while pregnant with johnny's pups due to mark's scent lingering around johnhyuck's shared home. just so happens that mark came to pay johnny a visit and found hyuck alone in his heat like state.





	milking it for all it's worth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Loves!!
> 
> so, this is my first ever fic and sorry it probably is really bad and also super short :(  
> im trying my hand at it so i can work my way up to bigger and better fics so please let me know what you think of it in the comments and be sure to leave a kudos♡
> 
> anyways please follow me on my nsfd account on twitter @drippinhyuvk
> 
> enjoy!

scent.

flooding into his nose. finding its way into each and every corner of his very being. its strong and mated but mark doesn't care. his feet move by themself. one after another as if they have a mind of their own. he no longer cares as to the reason he was first meant to come over to the home of his best friend of seven years. 

deep down he knows that all he wanted to do was visit johnny. maybe see if he would like to hangout and have a guys night to relieve johnny's immense stress of caring for his pregnant omega.

coming over to johnny's house was always very tough for mark seeing as johnny's mate, donghyuck, was probably the finest omega mark had ever laid his eyes on. but he could only look, never touch.

mark would never do something so horrible to his future best man. mark knows how shitty it would be for him to make a move on johnny's omega. he is somewhat calm and can for the most part, control his natural instincts around the sweet, honey colored boy that smelled of fresh, ripe apricot and juicy strawberries. oh how badly mark had wanted a single taste of the wonderful flavors the omega's slick must contain.

mark arrives early to his hyung's home. johnny had told him it would be fine.

it was not fine.

the second mark had opened the unlocked front door, his mind was hazy. hazy with the overwhelming smell of a pregnant omega.

hyuck's natural scent was stronger than it typically was. still was the familiar lingering scent of donghyuck's alpha. it was all over and everywhere. mark had never been around a carrying omega before to know what causes this unorthodox switch within the scents potency.

something must have lost control inside of his body because moments ago he was at the door and now here he is, standing in front of the twos shared bedroom with the pregnant omega inside.

"j-johnny..?" a high pitched whimper came from the other side of the door.

mark froze. his alpha told him to continue on and open the door, to get a big breath of the magical scent from its opposite side. his still almost in control heart told him to keep his head on his shoulders and to run. but what if something was wrong and hyuck needed help?

"donghyuck,...its me, mark. do you need anything?" mark shook out of his mouth.

"please help" donghyuck managed in a small broken tone.

thinking donghyuck was in trouble the rational side of marks alpha quickly opened the door and ran into the room. there, on the king sized mattress was a naked and sweaty donghyuck. he was covered in his own slick that ran down his golden thighs and cum that covered his round baby bump in its entirety.

marks eyes met donghyuck's and for just a moment marks deep brown eyes shifted pure red when met with the blood red heat filled eyes of donghyuck. 

this made donghyuck's squirm and push out another gush of pure sweet scented strawberry and apricot slick from his hole.

if marks blood was pumping earlier, now it was even more so. he was completely frozen, scared to make a move to get closer to the omega. he wasn't sure if he could hold his alpha down if he got any closer to the soaked omega.

"mark hyung, p-p-please help me." asked donghyuck in a pleading voice.

stuggling, mark replies "what do you need donghyuck? and say it quickly i cant hold my alpha for long around any omega and i dont want something to happen if i lose control. i would be glad to help you if you are needing something?"

"i n-need a k-knot. please hyung, k-knot me. it hurts so bad." donghyuck says half teary eyed. he is burning up in his heat. if it doesn't get satisfied now then it could hurt his pups.

"please" he pleads now fully crying, "i dont know how long it could be until johnny is back and i need it, my pups, my p-" he breaks off in fear.

"hyuckie are you sure." mark asks with sharp red eyes, his gaze sets off more fire within hyuck's burning tummy.  
"yes yes-s just please i-" he doesn't want johnny to get hurt front this but without it, their pups wont be okay and he knows that johnny would have to let it slide.

donghyuck knows that now is his chance to fuck his husbands extremely attractive and pine smelling friend. hyuck knows that the only thing that can trigger an omega to experience heat symptoms while pregnant is if an alpha recently experienced rut. lucky for donghyuck, mark's rut had ended only a few days earlier and it had left mark's scent on every nearby surface in the house. if donghyuck was to be honest, mark had an amazing scent that he was always attracted to. he would never tell a soul that though because he was already mated to and carrying the pups of his long term boyfriend.

everytime he would sit on the couch to watch a show, mark's scent was there in all its rut filled glory. hyuck's tummy slightly burned and tingled each time his nose found mark's lingering scent in his home.

before hyuck could even think of another way to beg the man to knot him and save his pups, mark was already on the bed caressing hyuck's full tummy. hyuck looks down to see marks eyes fully red with flecks of gold.

fuck.

donghyuck hopes that he didn't trigger his rut.

"poor hyuckie" mark started in a deep growl, "what a shame it is that i can't breed you on my fat knot." 

hyuck shivered with pleasure.

directly after, donghyuck's shoulders were gently pushed back landing him flat to the bed and his thighs were yanked into marks fist pulling the pregnant one close to mark's clothed knot.

**Author's Note:**

> so you have finished chapter 1!!!
> 
> congrats٩(ˊᗜˋ)و
> 
> please let me know below in the comments if you would like to see chapter 2!
> 
> -tiz


End file.
